Ms FixIt
by Drusilla52
Summary: Quinn Shepard can't help but to overhear a conversation going on at a table near her at the Eternity bar in Illium and through her drunken haze she decides she needs to fix their problems as well! T for Lang!


Note: I was messing around on Mass Effect 2 when once again I came upon the table that the quarian and turian were having the conversation about human males and the turian was dropping hints like no ones business and the quarian was a bit clueless... SO, here goes!

Title: Ms. Fix-It

Summary: Quinn Shepard can't help but to overhear a conversation going on at a table near her at the Eternity bar in Illium and through her drunken haze she decides she needs to fix their problems as well!

Characters: Shepard, Garrus, Mystery Turian, Mystery Quarian  
Spoilers: ME2  
Genre: Humor with a touch of Romance  
Pairing: Fem!Shep/Garrus with a ref to Shep/Kaidan  
Rated: T

Dis: I don't own ME2!

Note: Quinn is the current name of the current fem!Shep I play

.

.

.

Quinn Shepard downed her fourth shot in the span of five minutes and was starting to feel the effects of the drinks the Asari Matriarch bartender made her. Running a hand through her raven colored locks that she'd let loose she twisted around in her seat to rest her elbows on the bar to people watch. Usually she didn't get a chance to, always in a hurry to do one thing or another, but the simple recon she was on now left her able to leave the heavy armor on the Normandy. A pair of black leather pants and a plum colored sleeveless top that left her tanned arms exposed as well a small bit of her cleavage made her feel almost naked. She smirked now when thinking of Garrus's reaction to her attire, and it was probably only due to the fact that they weren't official that he didn't demand she change back into armor in front of the gaping Normany crew. Hell, even Joker had given her a compliment before she set out to retrieve the data pad for Miranda's old Salarian friend Ish.

Though she wore seductive clothing, she was far from defenseless. Through her drunken haze she could still feel the weight of her pistol strapped to her side and the deadly blade tucked safely inside her black leather boots that came up to the knee. A pair she had bought after demanding Miranda to tell her where she got hers. Yes, yes, Shepard was a badass, but like every other female, she had a weakness for shoes.

A conversation slowly drifted toward her and Quinn rolled her eyes and hefted a large sigh. She'd been listening to them for a while. At first she felt bad for the both of them but now she was starting to get a little annoyed. They were killing her buzz! A quarian, spurned by a human male, was spinning her sad little tale to her turian friend who obviously had a thing for her. The quarian was obviously clueless to his hints and Quinn Shepard decided that it was up to her to solve yet ANOTHER problem. Albeit it wasn't a problem that would fix the galaxy than a problem that would make her stop having her thoughts wander to a different human asshole that'd left her heart not just broken but mashed into the earth on Horizon.

Standing, she was fully aware of the room spinning and she blinked her emerald green eyes until her vision focused enough that she knew she wouldn't end up on the floor. Garrus and Thane, who had been sitting at a table to cover her six, as usual, rose to assist her but she held up her hand to stall their progress. Both had a look of confusion on their face until they saw her heading to a table, then they shared a look that clearly said: _She's about to start something. Be ready. _

"...I should stop dating for a while."

"No! No, don't do that-"

"Excuse me?" Turian and Quarian stopped their conversation to look up at the drunken human female. "Look, I can't help but to listen to your sob-fest from across the bar and all I can say is. Get over it!"

"Excuse me?" asked an indignant quarian.

"Men are assholes. Espec-spec-" Shepard scratched the top of her head. "Exponent-no, wait, ok, human men suck. This guy over here?" Shepard pointed a thumb over to the turian. "He's a good guy and obviously has a thing for you."

"Rajah? No he..." The quarian paused, looking over at her suddenly quiet friend that had a blue blush on his cheeks. "But... What?"

"Yoni, I, uh..."

"I mean listen to him! He was inviting you to watch a vid about a turian and quarian couple! If that doesn't say LOVE me I don't know what will!" Shepard pulled a chair over and somewhat slouched herself over the table. "Human men. Fuck them. I mean I dated one and what did he do? He broke my heart."

"Human men aren't worth the trouble," said the turian, making Shepard beam and point at him.

"You got it, Mister!" She looked at the quarian. "Little advice? Go with the turian. This is coming from a human girl who has her own!"

"Uh…what?" asked the both of them, never having heard such a silly thing before.

"See that hot piece of ass over there?" asked Shepard, not turning around, but pointing in the general direction of where Garrus was. "He's mine. Allllll mine. He... he's so _nice_. Perfect. A little worried about the whole sex thing but I'll get him on board."

"Sex thing?" asked a new voice that was nothing but a low rumble that had Quinn blushing then leaning back in her chair and craning her head up to see a slightly amused turian looking down at her. "Mind filling me in on the conversation here, Shepard?"

"_Shepard_?" mouthed Rajah and Yoni, eyes widening when they finally realize who'd been sitting at their table.

"Garrus! I've missed you!"

"You're drunk," he accused in a light manner.

"Little bit," said Quinn, holding her thumb and index finger a half inch apart. "Still sober enough if you wanna..."

"I think we should let this couple get back to their evening, Shepard," said Garrus, offering his taloned hand which she eagerly took before snuggling up to his side.

"They aren't a couple yet. They are wasting their time making circles around each other. I was merely telling them to get on with it! And that human men suck and turians are muuuuuuuch better. I bet you even have bigger…"

She trailed off, mischievous eyes slowly trailing down his armor to between his legs and suddenly his armor felt too hot and constricting and his lower plates were shifting uncomfortably. Now was NOT the time!

"Ah, I see, I'm, uh, SO sorry," said Garrus, offering the apology for his drunken Commander.

"It's all right," said Rajah, scratching the back of his neck, still very embarrassed that a human female had picked up on his hints but not who he considered his best friend.

"Really," said Yoni, looking across the table to Rajah, her eyes almost seeming to brighten beneath her mask. "There was no harm done. At all."

"You two are so cute!" gushed Shepard, making Garrus chuckle before leading her slightly swaying form away. "BYE!"

"Shepard, you're unbelievable," said Garrus softly as he led her to the bar entrance.

"I just wanted to help," said Shepard and Garrus stilled, twisting her around in his arms so that his gloved hands could cup her face. Her bright green eyes were wide and a little unfocused. The alcohol in her system was heightening the color of her cheeks.

"You did."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh." A smile, one that took his breath away, lit her face up to soften all the lines of stress and worry away. "Good."

"So I gotta ask..." Garrus did the turian version of a grin, mandibles flaring and mouth plates shifting to reveal sharp teeth. "What had you going to the topic of sex?"

"I just didn't want them so worried about it like... like you can be."

"Shepard..." Garrus frowned, making it his turn to be the awkward turian caught in Shepard's scope. "I just... I just want our first time to be... Right."

"Garrus..." It was Sheppard's turn to cup his face, palm gentle against his injured side. "It's you. I already know it'll be perfect."

"Sheppard... Quinn... You are a remarkable woman. I know he hurt you but, I'm happy that son of a bitch Kaidan is out of the picture. If he hadn't... I wouldn't have had this."

"You should send him flowers," whispered Quinn.

Garrus snorted, once again moving with Quinn pressed to his side. "Yeah. THAT'LL go over well."

Quinn shrugged as they traveled down a few flights of stairs toward the docking bay. They received many strange glances, the turian and human. However, they all knew who they were and didn't risk opening their mouths to the couple but as soon as they were out of sight another couple, this time turian and quarian, were walking the same path hand in hand.

"Did I miss something?" asked one turian.

"Disgrace," said a batarian, spitting on the ground.

"I think it's cute," said an asari.

"You would, your species mates with anything with a heartbeat!"

The asari's biotics flared as she squared off to the batarian. "Say that again. I dare you."

"Your species, mate with anything with a-ARGH!"

"I'm going to wear your skin as a hat, Batarian!"

.

.

.

"Garrus?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me?" She pressed her forehead to his, enticing a purr from deep within his chest. "We don't have to do anything. I just... I just want to feel you next to me tonight. Please?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said, vocals and harmonics dipping down low in a way that had her shivering with anticipation.

Sometime later, they lay in the darkness of her cabin, the glow of the fish tank the only source of light illuminating the room. Dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top, Quinn lay in her Turian's arms feeling more protected than she has in a long time. His top half was bare, letting her hands finally get the feel of her turian beneath all the armor. It had been awkward with his spurs but they had finally found a position on their sides that was comfortable for the both of them. Though her mind and body wanted more, Quinn was happy to finally be in this position with him.

"Garrus?"

"Yes?" he asked, the air of his breath ticking the hair atop her head.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"I'll follow you to hell and back, Shepard. Always."

"Love..." she sighed before letting sleep take her away.

Garrus lay there a moment, his sharp, blue eyes studying the slumbering form of his commanding officer. Sighing he bent down to press a human equivalent of a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you, too," he confessed.

.

.

.

_Dear Shepard,_

_I hope this gets to you. This is Rajah, the Turian from Eternity you spoke with. I guess I'm just writing this to tell you thanks. Yoni and I are together now and things are, well, great. Good luck with you and your Turian. I could tell by the way you looked at each other that you both are deeply in love. Anyway, thanks again, and uh, next time I see you I owe you a drink!_

_-Rajah Gavelation_

.

.

.

END!


End file.
